Teachers' Union
April 13, 2018 July 3, 2018 July 4, 2018 July 11, 2018 July 11, 2018 July 20, 2018 July 25, 2018 August 29, 2018 August 30, 2018 September 7, 2018 September 10, 2018 September 11, 2018 September 28, 2018 October 6, 2018 November 14, 2018}} |viewers = 1.23 million}} "Teachers' Union" (originally titled "Teacher's Union") is the fourteenth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-fifteenth episode of The Loud House. Plot To try and make gym class better, Lincoln and Clyde set Coach Pacowski and Mrs. Johnson up. Synopsis During gym class, Coach Pacowski announces that today, they're going to go through the obstacle course. As the students go (and struggle) through the obstacle course, Mrs. Johnson arrives, and Coach shows off how smitten he is. When the students take note of how head over heels Coach is for Mrs. Johnson, Lincoln and Clyde realize that if they can get the two together, gym class might be a less painful experience. At the Loud House, Lincoln asks Lori for advice on how to impress someone, and she says that the they need to talk about what their interests are. At school, Lincoln and Clyde sneak into Coach's office, and discover a medical book (thinking he's studying to become a doctor), photos of him at some of the world's most famous landmarks (believing he's a world traveler), and overhear Coach say he has a boat (believing he uses it to go on his adventures). During lunch, Lincoln and Clyde stage a discussion on how interesting Coach is right next to Mrs. Johnson, and Mrs. Johnson is impressed with what she hears. Going back to Lori, Lincoln learns that the next thing to do is for the man to ask out the woman. Grabbing some supplies, Lincoln and Clyde convince Coach to ask out Mrs. Johnson, and get him dressed up for the occasion. Looking fancy, Coach enters Mrs. Johnson's classroom, asks her out, and she agrees. The next day, the kids cheer for Lincoln and Clyde, since they managed to get Coach to let them play with the parachute. However, when Lincoln and Clyde join in, they discover Coach all gloomy. They confront him, and Coach reveals that the date went terribly, since what he told Mrs. Johnson wasn't appealing to her at all. They point out the details like the medical book, the landmark photos, and the boat, but Coach reveals that he has the medical book because of his foot being infected, the photos of him at the world's famous landmarks were taken at a nearby mini-golf course, and the boat he referred to yesterday was a houseboat that he and his mother live in. Lincoln and Clyde confess that they were responsible for the date going wrong, since they were the ones who tried to coax him and Mrs. Johnson to get together, just so gym class would be less painful. Now knowing the story, Coach admits that he won't punish the boys, but he'll kill them for interfering with his personal life. Running away, the boys attempt to evade their enraged teacher through the obstacle course. During the chase, Coach suffers a massive blow to his head. In the Nurse's office, Coach doesn't remember what happened, and eventually falls for the nurse since she's a master at mini-golf. Sometime later, Mrs. Johnson arrives to her class, angry because of her lousy date last night, and orders a pop quiz, much to her students' chagrin. Suddenly, Norm the school janitor arrives to pick up the trash, and Lincoln and Clyde, realizing that Mrs. Johnson is head over heels for Norm, immediately get to work on getting the two together. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Girl Jordan / Gym class girl *Jessica DiCicco as Zach *Lara Jill Miller as Liam / Nurse Patti *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson *Jeff Bennett as Coach Pacowski *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Penelope, Andrew, Papa Wheelie, Mollie, and Norm had no lines in this episode. Music Trivia *This episode continues Coach Pacowski's crush on Mrs. Johnson from "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru"; however, this episode also officially ends it. *This is the last episode where Caleel Harris voices Clyde, due to hitting puberty. *This episode reveals some details about Coach Pacowski: **He has a profession in mini-golf. **He has lived in Michigan his whole life. **He lives with his mother in a houseboat. ***Also, his mother has a cat named Checkers. *This episode reveals that Clyde's Nana has a dog named Bingo. *This episode reveals that Girl Jordan has a fear of barbed wire. *'Cartoon physics': One of the obstacles on the obstacle course is a giant concrete crusher. While in real life, getting crushed by a slab of concrete would instantly kill a person due to the sheer weight and pressure exerted, the characters crushed by it quickly regain their mass & figure in a rare example of rubber band physics in the series. References *''Teachers' Union'' - The title of this episode means an organization of teachers who work to protect their rights and interests. *'' '' - Clyde losing his clothes during an extremely violent game of dodge-ball is similar to Charlie Brown losing his clothes whenever he plays baseball (also similar to "No Such Luck" with Lynn). *'' '' - The way Rusty exclaims "Rope burn!" is similar to Eddy doing the same in this series' Valentine's Day special, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo". *'' , , and '' - The three photos of Coach Pacowski at the mini-golf course display these three famous landmarks, which Lincoln and Clyde thought were the actual landmarks. *'' '' - This episode is similar to "To Finster with Love", in which TJ and his friends try to hook up Miss Finster and Hank so the kids can have fun as they please. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde trying to convince Coach Pacowski and Mrs. Johnson that they're perfect for each other. *Lori thinking that the romantic advice Lincoln wants is for him, which Lincoln replies that it is not about him. *The kids wanting to play with the parachute. *Clyde and Coach Pacowski saying someone acts similar to their relatives when losing a game (such as bingo or checkers). es:Unión entre Maestros id:Teachers' Union